


Request Mash Up

by Marichatobsession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatobsession/pseuds/Marichatobsession
Summary: A fic request made by tumblr user Sarahwolflin with the prompts: "Don't let go", "What are you so afraid of?", and "Don't touch him/her", for the love square.





	Request Mash Up

Chat Noir wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist, pulling her to his chest. “Don’t let go, okay?”  
She linked her arms around his neck as he jumped across the rooftops.   
“Any idea why this madman is after you?” he asked casually.  
“I think it has something to do with the sewing competition,” she replied. “He thinks the only reason he lost is because I’m a girl and he’s a man.”  
Chat dropped into an alley, letting Marinette go. Lately, due to his late night frequentings of her balcony, he had started falling in love with her, so leaving her when she was in the most danger was one of the hardest things in the world for him to do.  
“Stay safe, Princess,” he told her, getting his emotions under control. Ladybug couldn’t have a partner with his head and heart somewhere else.  
****  
“Don’t touch him!” Ladybug yelled, landing in front of her beloved Adrien. She swung her yoyo around in a protective shield.  
“Ladybug!” Adrien cried in relief.   
“You need to get to somewhere safe,” she told him. “I’ll distract her for you while you run.”  
“Got it!”  
Adrien made a mad dash for one of the nearby buildings, searching for a place he could transform. Once he was out of sight, he donned his alter ego Chat Noir and joined Ladybug on the battlefield.  
****  
“What were you thinking?” Chat Noir demanded, only minutes later. They had just taken care of the akuma.  
“I wasn’t thinking, Chat,” Ladybug said with a sigh. “A civilian ran off in that direction, I wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt.”  
A stray shot hit the building Adrien had ducked into, and instead of dealing with the victim, Ladybug had disappeared into the building to check on him, leaving Chat Noir to fend for himself without even a word.  
“Civilians are constantly in danger and you never go after them,” he accused. “What were you so afraid of that you could just leave me like that?”  
“It’s just this civilian,” Ladybug murmured. “I can’t lose him.”  
“I’ve left the girl I love countless times to fight these victims,” Chat Noir snapped. “If we don’t have our heads one hundred percent in the game, then civilians could lose their lives. What do you think Hawkmoth would do if he knew about this guy?  
“I know, but I…” She paused. “Girl you love?”  
Chat Noir scratched the back of his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yeah, I sort of fell for someone.”  
“Oh,” Ladybug said awkwardly. She had gotten so used to Chat Noir being in love with her that this news shocked her. “Does she feel the same way about you?”  
“I don’t know yet,” Chat replied. “I plan on telling her how I feel tomorrow.”  
Ladybug’s earrings beeped in warning. “Well, good luck on that. I’ll see you later.”  
****  
“Marinette, can I talk to you for a sec?” Adrien asked the next day after school.  
“O-of course,” Marinette replied. She glanced at Alya, who was waiting at the bottom of the steps for her, and held up a finger to tell her she’d be a minute. Alya shot a thumbs up back.  
Adrien led Marinette back into the school, looking for a quieter place to do this. Once they were in the empty hallway by the lockers, he took a deep breath. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this for a while now, so here it goes. Marinette, I’m in love with you.”  
Marinette blinked at him, shock settling into her bones. “Do you really mean that?”  
“Of course I do,” he said, blushing.   
“I feel the same way,” Marinette told him, feeling her heart thud against her chest. “Ever since that day with the umbrella.”  
“That long?” Adrien asked with a chuckle. “Then, would you want to maybe go to the movies with me on Friday?”  
“I would love to!”   
“Then it’s a date.” He smiled, holding a hand out to her. She took it, feeling happier than she had in her whole life. There were was still a pile of secrets between them, but for now, everything was perfect in their world.


End file.
